yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Soranaki
is a Boss Yo-kai of the Shinma tribe. Soranaki is the main antagonist of Yo-kai Watch 4 and of the series as a whole of since the Shadowside era. In ''Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble'', Soranaki is a Rank SSS Yo-kai of the Wicked tribe. Additionally, his final form in Yo-kai Watch Shadowside, , is a Rank SSS Yo-kai of the Wicked tribe. In Yo-kai Watch 4, Haten Soranaki does not appear. Instead, Soranaki has obtained a new final form, . Appearances * Yo-kai Watch: Main game series ** Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble: Playable Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch 4: Main Antagonist * ''Yo-kai Watch Shadowside'': Main Antagonist * ''Yo-kai Watch: Forever Friends'': Main Antagonist Biology Soranaki is a massive Yo-kai that holds the appearance of a dark sun with a red eye in the center and is surrounded by a mass of purple clouds. He is carrying a large spear-like weapon. In his final form in Yo-kai Watch Shadowside, he has the appearance of a giant, hulking beast. He has a huge, gaping mouth and six, dark, spiritual arms. In the opening cutscene of Yo-kai Watch 4, Soranaki is shown to be able to freeze time and turn others to stone. Profile Yo-kai Watch Shadowside anime According to Jaou Kaira, Soranaki is the Yo-kai responsible for spreading the "Soranaki" virus, a virus capable of turning Yo-kai hostile by turning the wickedness inside their heart into power. His first official debut was in SS014, being the voice that told Fukurou to keep fighting until his last breath, before turning him into Shinmagunjin Fukurou. A Shinma, One of the Soranaki virus agent, appears in SS037, where it interrupts the confrontation between the Yo-kai Detective Agency, Shutendoji, and Douketsu. They easily defeat Douketsu and Shutendoji, but it's defeated by Natsume, who uses her newly discovered powers to vanish it. As of SS043, Soranaki has been making advances against Natsume, since he is aware that she is the reincarnation of Shuka, the only one who can stop him. In SS046, it was revealed that gathering the Youseiken wasn't meant to awaken Shuka within Natsume, but it was rather to fully awaken Soranaki himself. In SS048, it was revealed that he was once a loyal servant to Shuka named Kuuten, and the two then soon fell in love. Later, after finding out that Kuuten supposedly had plans to kill Shuka's father, Skuka had her guards lock Kuuten up in an underground dungeon where he grew full of hatred, thus becoming Soranaki. Yo-kai Watch: Forever Friends Soranaki is described as a dormant entity that almost drove the entire Yo-kai race to extinction in the past. He is the one responsible for transforming Shien into Maou Shien. Soranaki fully manifests himself at the time of the Enma Budokai, upon Shien being overwhelmed by and the combined efforts of Kenshin Amaterasu, Neko'ou Bastet, Kappa'ou Sangjou, and Tengu'ou Kurama. When Shien eventually gives into despair, Soranaki manifests himself from the Mikado Tribe Yo-kai and envelops his body, transforming him into Maou Shien, and easily turns the tables on Amaterasu and the Godside Yo-kai, forcing them to retreat and revert themselves respectively. His resurfacing sends a wave of terror upon the attendees of the tournament, who inmediately flee in fear of being destroyed. Realizing the magnitude of Soranaki's threat, Zazel suggests to awake Shien's inner conscience, but Ancient Enma states no Yo-kai could pass his barrier; however, Itsuki, being already in a state of death, could do so, and after a brief reluctance from his friends, he is sent to Maou Shien's body. After Ancient Enma and Zazel teleport the remains of the arena to the human world in order to minimize the casualities, Soranaki states the hatred in the Yo-kai World was nothing compared to that of the human world, and makes true to his statement by inmediately growing stronger to the point of wielding infinite power. However, at this point, Itsuki has already found Shien's spirit and fused with it, becoming Yasha Enma, and after emerging from Soranaki's body, he engages the evil Yo-kai in combat by summoning Ryuutou Benibana. Soranaki answers to this by summoning Yamata no Orochi, and after the eight-headed serpentine Yo-kai is overpowered by Ryuutou Benibana and Ryuutou Rasetsu, he summons the Kenbumajin Ashura, who becomes a literal sword and quickly turns the tables of the battle by trapping Yasha Enma and nulifying both Benibana and Rasetsu by snatching the Enma Rod. Shortly after, Soranaki notices Suu-san regaining his Kusanagi sword and promptly launches an attack to the heroes, only for his barrage to be cut short by the newly-resurfaced Gunshin Susanoo. Soranaki is then forced to let loose of his grasp of Yasha Enma by an attack from the newly-awakened Genbu, and then has the Enma Rod snatched by Byakko. Now engaging all these four opponents in combat, Soranaki is evenly matched by them, even though their combined attacks have no effect on him. Soranaki quickly recovers and dispatches Genbu and Byakko, and briefly regains the upper hand. However, he is eventually defeated by Yasha Enma through a single strike from the Amenomurakumo created by Susanoo being empowered by the Yo-kai in the human world, exploding in a huge light and releasing the souls collected by Shien. However, a reduced and depowered Soranaki makes a last-ditch attempt to take the heroes with him by attacking Shin and Tae from behind, only to be purified by a single kick from the newly-manifested Gesshin Tsukuyomi. Yo-kai Watch 4 Soranaki is seen fighting and overwhelming Lord Enma in the opening cutscene. Game Data Stats Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble Soranaki Haten Soranaki Etymology Name Origin "Soranaki" could be translated as "Empty Sky" or "Sky Decease." "Haten Soranaki" literally means, "Sky destroyer Soranaki". "Maten Soranaki" literally means, "Demon Sky Soranaki". Origin Legends of Soranaki were first brought up based on an interpretation that the sun is a youkai, as the saying, "When the sun rises, the youkai vanish," could be interpreted as the sun is actually the most powerful youkai. Since this legend was created in the 21st century, there are no records of this youkai's folklore from ancient times. Trivia * Soranaki's virus has affected several Yo-kai, including that of Mekabu-chan (Shadowside) and Jii-tan. * Soranaki is the third Final Boss to be appear in the anime (although he appeared in a totally different one). * If counted his battle in Chapter 9 (right after Shien) and the interventions, Soranaki has the most phases out of all bosses in the Yo-kai Watch franchise, with a total of 6 phases. See Also * Kuuten Category:Shadowside Yo-kai Category:Antagonist Category:Rank SSS Yo-kai Category:Wicked Tribe Category:Yo-kai That Love Soba Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble Category:Yo-kai World Category:Shinma Tribe Category:Boss Yo-kai Category:Final Bosses